freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Puppy! A Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Short
Puppy! is a animated short from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes. Plot The animated short begins with Raj, who was excited about getting a puppy for himself which involves Edward's idea for telling him that he should've gotten a puppy. Raj tells Lazlo and Clam about, when his bug friend, Elebug, evolved into a extinct bug, Meganuera which terrifies the other Bean Scouts. Characters * Bean Scouts ** Lazlo ** Raj ** Clam ** Edward Platypus ** Chip and Skip ** Lemings ** Samson Clogmeyer ** Dave and Ping-Pong * Equestria Ninjas ** Twilight Sparkle ** Sunset Shimmer ** Rainbow Dash ** Fluttershy ** Pinkie Pie ** Rarity ** Applejack ** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Shinigami ** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Wallflower Blush ** Juniper Montage ** Sapphire Night ** Blade Swipe ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Patrick Star ** Squidward Tentacles ** Sandy Cheeks ** Sly Cooper ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Ghostly Trio *** Stretch *** Stinky *** Fatso ** The Boo Brothers *** Freako *** Meako *** Shreakors * Team Mario and Sonic ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Link ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash ** Pit ** Shovel Knight * Team Mordecai and Rigby ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Benson Dunswoody ** Pops Maellard ** Skips Transcript :Lazlo: [off-screen] Pinkie, did you get the camera ready? :Pinkie Pie: Almost done. And... pause Okie-dokie, I got the camera ready and rolling! :Lazlo: throat Previously on, Camp Lazlo. :plays the clip from [[w:c:camplazlo:Creepy Crawly Campy|Creepy Crawly Campy]] :Bean Scouts: knocking rapidly at Lumpus' door :Scoutmaster Lumpus: WHAT?!! WHAT BUG?! Bean Scouts aren't afraid of bugs!! :Bean Scouts: panicking at once :Scoutmaster Lumpus: Oh, pipe down you bunch of babies! "It's a bug! It's a bug!" Ugh, even the elephant boy is crying. I don't see any bug out here! I- :took Lumpus :Scoutmaster Lumpus: screaming :Raj: You know what? Come to think of it. [to the Bean Scouts] I think I rather have a puppy. :ends :Lazlo: And now, here's new stuff. :Raj: Lazlo, Clam. Do you remember when Edward said to that I should've gotten a puppy? :Lazlo: Yeah, but you used to have Elebug, right before she turned into a Meganuera. :Clam: I am terrified. :Lazlo: But, who's idea to tell you that you should've gotten a puppy? :Raj: It was Edward's idea. :Lazlo and Clam: Okay. :Slinkman: the PA Attention, campers. Everyone, head to the Mess Hall for a important announcement today. Oh, and today's lunch is hot dogs. :Heffer Wolfe (Camp Lazlo): Well, scouts. I just wanna tell you that today is Pet Adoption Day, so after lunch we'll be going to the Canterlot City pet shop. :Raj: Ooh, I can't wait! :Leonardo: Alright, everyone. We all know why we're here and we'll be having new members to join and- :SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and I are here because- :Donatello: We all know why that you, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward joined us, SpongeBob. :Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pit, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash and Juniper Montage: laughs :SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh. I forgot to tell you that Sly Cooper joined us. :Leonardo: I'm sorry, what did you say? :SpongeBob SquarePants: I said, Sly Cooper joined us, already. :Leonardo: Okay... throat So, I'll be introducing you seven new members here who will be joining us are Casper, the Ghostly Trio and the Boo Brothers. :Casper the Friendly Ghost: Thanks for having us, Leo. We really appreciate you made us work with you guys. :Leonardo: chuckles Yeah. :Stretch: So, you guys are friends of the Turtles and the Rainbooms? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Name's Sonic. Of course, this is Mario, Link, Pit and Shovel Knight. And a few other guys that I want you meet. :Benson Dunswoody: Ghosts? You guys brought ghosts to join us!? :Michelangelo: Yeah, we did, Dunswoody! :Blueberry Cake: For Mikey was trying to say that Casper, the Ghostly Trio and the Boo Brothers joined us. :Benson Dunswoody: Wait, really? :Blueberry Cake: Yeah. :Benson Dunswoody: Oh. Right. awkwardly What kind of a crazy person am I? Trivia * The short takes place after Creepy Crawly Campy and Lumpus' Last Stand. * Raj brought a puppy from the pet store and named it Ravi. * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Sly Cooper, Casper, Ghostly Trio and Boo Brothers joined the Equestria Ninjas Gallery Equestria ninjas spongebob sandy and squidward by ezio1 3 dck1fbn-pre.jpg|Sandy Cheeks' Karate Gloves, SpongeBob SquarePants' Spatula and Squidward Tentacles' Katana Equestria ninjas patrick and mindy by ezio1 3 dck1fe7-pre.jpg|Patrick Star's Kunai Greatest fry cook keyblade by ezio1 3 dcz934k-pre.jpg|Spatula Keyblade, Hydrodynamic Spatula Keyblade and Ol' Reliable Keyblade Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts